


Boulangerie

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: На совершеннолетие сестры Хоук хочет приготовить ей особенный подарок.





	Boulangerie

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. На фест "Другая реальность" для команды Некруглых магов  
> 2\. Кроссовер с игрой Restaurant Empire II  
> 3\. Boulangerie с фр. Булочная

Это было небольшое двухэтажное здание с большими окнами и светлой отделкой, окруженное кустами цветущей гортензии. Хоук, придерживая сестру, посетовал, что она не сразу увидит, как выглядит это место снаружи: глаза у Бетани были завязаны.

— Уже пришли, — сказал он и ввел ее внутрь. В помещении еще не пахло ничем, только уличным ветром, потому что последние несколько дней они заботились только о том, чтобы выветрить отсюда невыносимый запах свежего ремонта. 

Бетани взволнованно переступила с ноги на ногу и дернула его за рукав.

— Брат... — начала она, готовая укорить его, но Хоук опередил ее слова. Он легонько взял ее за плечи, разворачивая в нужную сторону, и снял повязку с ее глаз.

— С Днем Рождения! — широко улыбнулся он, отходя в сторону, и Бетани прижала ладони ко рту, не в силах сдержать восхищенного возгласа. 

Это было кафе. Хоук рассчитывал, что оно станет кофейней или булочной, или чем-то еще в таком духе, потому что Бетани всю жизнь любила сладкое, и ей хотелось заниматься сладостями, особенно выпечкой. 

— Боже мой! — воскликнула Бетани, когда дар речи вернулся к ней. Она обернулась, все еще закрывая себе рот, как будто боялась закричать от восторга, в ее глазах стояли слезы. — Брат, я...

Она всхлипнула и бросилась ему на шею. Хоук крепко обнял ее, засмеявшись от счастья.

— Это не только от меня, — сказал он. — От нас всех. Это общий подарок. Варрик, Мерриль, Фенрис... Изабелла, Авелин и Андерс, и Себастьян — они все помогали. 

Бетани промычала что-то невнятное и только сильнее сжала руки. 

 

_Подготовка подарка заняла много времени, но, в конце концов, это был подарок для Бетани, которую они все без исключения обожали. Все-таки совершеннолетие самой младшей Хоук было важным событием для всех._

_— Я хочу подарить ей что-то значимое, — сказал Хоук. — Что-то... Что-то существенное._

_— Например? — уточнил Варрик, не высказывая собственных предложений; напряженное выражение лица Хоука говорило о том, что у него самого есть определенная идея._

_— Например, помещение под кафе, — ответил Хоук с непередаваемым упрямством, будто заранее готовый отбивать все контраргументы. Хоук и раньше умел настоять на своем, но Варрик был твердо уверен, что конкретно это выражение лица он перенял у Фенриса._

_Варрик хохотнул, Изабелла восхищенно присвистнула._

_— Широкий размах, — покачала она головой, и перекатила соломинку во рту, отпивая коктейль._

_— А по-моему, это здорово! — улыбнулась Мерриль._

 

— ...Это прекрасно, — выдохнула Бетани, отстранившись. Она смотрела на все с любопытством. Напольное покрытие под дерево, светло-бежевые стены, обшитые темными панелями. По стенам — украшения: стилизованное солнце с кривыми широкими лучами, несколько небольших картин, декоративная ветка. Квадратные столики на двоих, два стола с диванами для компании. 

 

_— Я решил остановиться на этом варианте, — сказал Хоук._

_— Ну, это не так уж плохо, — протянула Изабелла, оглядывая пустое помещение с голыми стенами._

_— Нам предстоит много работы, — ответил Хоук._

_— Давай прикинем еще раз, — начал Варрик. — Ремонт. Мебель, техника. Самое проблемное и трудное._

_— И меню, — напомнила Мерриль._

_— Да, — кивнула Изабелла — Потому что оно напрямую зависит от того, какую технику мы сможем достать. Ты хоть что-нибудь вообще понимаешь в этом? — обратилась она к Хоуку, и тот сконфуженно замялся._

_— Ну... Может, Фенрис сумеет помочь?_

_— Я сильно в этом сомневаюсь, но ладно, — вздохнула Изабелла. — Я могу заняться мебелью._

_— Я — ремонтом, — пожал плечами Варрик._

_— Нужно не забыть про украшения, иначе стены будут ужасно смотреться, — пробормотала Мерриль и задумчиво добавила: — Думаю, если на стенах ничего не будет, тогда кто-нибудь из посетителей непременно захочет их разрисовать._

_Варрик хмыкнул._

_— Ладно, тогда ты поможешь мне, Маргаритка?_

_Та серьезно кивнула._

 

...Стойка для заказов и витрина, за ней — неприметный вход на кухню.

— Ах, как же здорово, — Бетани резко вытерла глаза, которые снова наполнились слезами. — Брат, я...

— Иди в кухню, — улыбнулся Хоук, — Посмотри, что мы сумели достать.

Бетани сглотнула и почти бегом бросилась на кухню.

 

_— Хорошо, что ты хотя бы не вздумал подарить ей ресторан, чтобы построить ресторанную империю, — проворчала Изабелла, оглядывая упакованную технику._

_— А ведь это идея, — начал Хоук, за что немедленно получил скомканной оберточной бумагой по голове. — Оу._

_— Просто помолчи, — вздохнула Изабелла. — Я ничего не имею против. Просто я правда в этом не разбираюсь. И я не вполне уверена, что можно доверять всем этим фразочкам вроде: «Будьте уверены, именно эта духовка обеспечит выпечке самую хрустящую корочку»._

_Хоук рассмеялся._

_— Да ладно, я поспрашивал. Ну, у всех, — он неловко дернул плечом, а потом вдруг посерьезнел: — Ты вот, например, знала, что Андерс разбирается в кофе-машинах?_

_Изабелла закатила глаза._

_— Ладно. Кофе-машина. Но все остальное?_

_Хлук нахмурился и начал поочередно тыкать пальцем в коробки._

_— Миксер и блендер. Авелин посоветовала. Холодильник нашел Себастьян. Печь и микроволновку мы выбирали вместе с Фенрисом. С выбором посудомоечной машины сложно ошибиться, но здесь мне тоже Авелин помогала, — Хоук вздохнул и нервно взлохматил волосы. — В общем, не переживай, я подошел к этому максимально серьезно, так что... не переживай. Я сам волнуюсь._

_Изабелла улыбнулась._

 

...Хоук прошел за сестрой в кухню, где та с блеском в глазах уже осматривала технику.

— Мы смогли выбрать только самый минимум, на первое время, — начал он, но замер, когда Бетани подняла на него сияющие глаза. Давно она так не смотрела на него — ни на кого не смотрела. Но им всем было трудно после переезда: и Бетани, и маме, и ему самому. Теперь же... ну, три года уже прошло. 

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, — прошептала Бетани, и Хоук заставил себя безмятежно улыбнуться.

— Ты можешь сказать что-нибудь по поводу ножей. Себастьян клялся, что это профессиональные поварские ножи.

 

_— Вот, — мрачно сказал Хоук, выгружая на стол большую плоскую коробку из дерева._

_— Что это? — с любопытством спросила Изабелла, Варрик тоже подался вперед._

_— Ножи, — коротко ответил Хоук. Изабелла хохотнула:_

_— А отчего же так безрадостно? Столовые приборы нам тоже нужны._

_Хоук грустно вздохнул._

_— Это от Себастьяна._

_— Все еще не вижу причин печали._

_— Он сказал, что это профессиональные поварские ножи, сказал так, как будто я действительно в этом разбираюсь и могу на глаз, черт возьми, определить эти самые поварские ножи! — возмущенно воскликнул Хоук. Изабелла засмеялась. Варрик тоже скалился и подозрительно давился, очевидно скрывая смех._

_— Ну-ну, — начала Изабелла, нарочным жестом утирая глаза. — Это в любом случае ножи. А мы с капитаншей прошлись по магазинам, накупили всякого кухонного барахла вроде венчиков, формочек и всего такого._

 

...Бетани тут же кинулась проверять выдвижные ящики с разложенными приборами.

— О Господи... Сколько же вы все это делали, — одновременно растерянно и восхищенно прошептала она.

— Ну, мы правда хотели порадовать тебя, — улыбнулся Хоук, глядя как она суетится по кухне. — Мы даже меню набросали, — сказал он, погодя. — Это, конечно, совсем уж глупость, но мы прикинули технические возможности и, ну...

Хоук замялся, но Бетани уже держала в руках кожаную книжку меню.

 

_— Итак, сначала — холодные напитки, — торжественно провозгласила Изабелла, пролистывая огромную кулинарную книгу._

_— Холодные напитки — в кофейне? — с сомнением хмыкнул Фенрис, заглядывая ей через плечо._

_— Чай со льдом — это холодный напиток, — влезла Мерриль, выглядывая из-за другого плеча. — В кофейню ведь ходят и летом, когда жарко. — Она подняла взгляд на Фенриса. — Представь, ты идешь летом и заходишь в кофейню, а там нет ничего, кроме кофе и подогретого молока._

_Фенрис посмотрел на нее с сомнением._

_— Я думаю, что в основном холодные напитки — это все-таки коктейли, соки и лимонады, — мягко поправил Варрик. — Но охлажденный чай тоже нужен, конечно._

_— Разве у нас есть соковыжималка? — уточнил Себастьян, сидевший напротив Изабеллы. — Да и самодельный лимонад... Не слишком ли много мороки с непрофильными напитками?_

_Изабелла цокнула языком._

_— А я согласен, — внезапно поддержал Андерс. — Молочный коктейль, чай со льдом — и хватит. Нужно сделать больший уклон на разные виды кофе и сладостей._

_— И не забыть про чай, — напомнила Авелин, бросив странный взгляд на Андерса. — Вкусы у всех разные, так что нужно подобрать как можно больше вариантов._

_— Ладно-ладно! — воскликнула Изабелла. — Поняла. Холодные напитки оставим на потом._

 

— ...Думаю, большую часть ты можешь вычеркнуть, — со вздохом признал Хоук. В составлении меню они откровенно провалились, это стоило признать сразу же. Бетани покачала головой, улыбка не сходила с ее губ.

— Нет, здесь... Здесь все очень здорово, — она хихикнула. — Я не вполне уверена, что смогу все это приготовить, но... Это здорово. Правда.

Она перелистнула страницу.

 

_— Какао, горячий шоколад, эспрессо, американо, капучино, латте, мокко, ристретто, раф, фраппе, флэт уайт..._

_— Стой! — возмутилась Изабелла. — Последние штуки четыре я вообще впервые слышу! Что это вообще такое?_

_— Кофе, — ответил Андерс, как будто это была самая очевидная в мире вещь. Хоук чувствовал себя так же неловко, как и в давешнем случае с поварскими ножами. — И кофейные напитки._

_Фенрис смотрел на него с тщательно скрываемым ужасом, потому что, очевидно, тоже не слышал, по меньшей мере, последних названий. Мерриль выглядела задумчивой, Варрик и Себастьян — удивленными._

_— Это же кофейня, — терпеливо пояснил Андерс, словно маленьким детям. — В меню должны быть кофейные напитки. И кофе. Кофе очень популярен сейчас._

_Авелин тяжело вздохнула и потерла переносицу._

_— Изабелла, просто посмотри, что такое этот флэт уайт, и если техника позволит это выполнить — оставь. Бетани потом сама разберется._

_Все еще потрясенная Изабелла даже не возразила._

_— И ведь у нас еще должны быть десерты, — пробормотал Хоук себе под нос. Ему уже было страшно. Мерриль очаровательно ему улыбнулась._

_— Мы еще не выбрали чай._

 

— ...Это чудесно, — выдохнула Бетани, закрывая меню.

— Тут еще много работы, — мягко напомнил Хоук, и Бетани кивнула:

— Да, я знаю. Но все-таки это...

Она глубоко вздохнула, все еще растерянная, взволнованная, но уже принявшая мысль о своем подарке. Хоук кивнул сам себе.

— Если ты насмотрелась на кухню, пойдем обратно? — предложил он. Бетани кивнула, и они вышли обратно в зал.

***

Идея Хоука, как, впрочем, и всегда, была безумной и грандиозной в равной степени. Варрик мог бы сказать, что он совсем не удивился, потому что привык к причудам друга, но это было не так. К причудам Хоука было невозможно привыкнуть. Однако он с радостью поддержал идею, потому что их милое Солнышко нуждалось в самом лучшем поздравлении на день совершеннолетия.

Варрик редко видел младшую Хоук радостной настолько, чтобы рассмеяться от счастья, и он, конечно, был наслышан об ужасной трагедии, которая вынудила Хоуков переехать в другую страну. Наверное, они все хотя бы немного жалели младшую Хоук, поэтому безответственная идея Гаррета подарить сестре кафе получила такой отклик. Маленькое Солнышко Хоуков хотелось радовать.

В процессе обсуждений было решено, что показывать Бетани кофейню будет сначала сам Хоук, чтобы не пугать итак шокированную именинницу взбудораженной празднеством толпой. Так что когда Хоук привел сестру к небольшому двухэтажному зданию, утопающему в цветущих кустах, все замерли в ожидании. Варрик наблюдал с довольной улыбкой, Мерриль нервно сжимала фотоаппарат. Авелин, скрестив руки на груди, стояла между молчаливыми Фенрисом и Андерсом. Себастьян держал букет цветов, то и дело перекидываясь взглядами с Фенрисом. По плану Хоук должен был отвести Бетани в кухню не позднее, чем через десять минут, и тогда им можно будет заходить.

— Ну, что? — спросила Изабелла, державшая торт. Варрик задумчиво глянул на наручные часы и кивнул.

— Пойдемте, только тихо.

— Как шпионы, — прелестно хихикнула Мерриль, и Варрик улыбнулся:

— Именно, Маргаритка, как шпионы.

На подходе к кофейне Варрик быстро взглянул в окно, помещение пустовало. Они тихонько вошли внутрь, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Мерриль еще в самом начале предлагала повесить на дверь колокольчик, но незадолго до праздника колокольчик сняли.

С кухни доносились приглушенные звуки.

— Ставь торт, — махнул рукой Варрик, и Изабелла поставила большой торт на один из столов.

Ждали недолго. Когда Хоуки вышли из кухни, Мерриль взорвала хлопушку, и все как по команде заголосили, не в силах и дальше сдерживать праздничную радость. Изабелла первой кинулась на шею имениннице.

— С Днем Рождения, Солнышко, — тепло сказал Варрик.

— С Днем Рождения, — подхватили остальные.


End file.
